Capacitive testing of semiconductor packages allows for the detection of interconnect defects such as improperly spaced wires or leads, sagging wires, etc. through stand-alone electrical testing. Such defects were not detectable, or at least not easily detectable, by conventional x-ray, ATE (automated test equipment), or vector-less testing. Conventional capacitive test methodologies employ a single test channel for the entire package and measure the total or gross capacitive coupling between the probe plate of the test system and the entire package under test. Defect detectability is thus limited to an overall averaging effect. Conventional capacitive test methodologies can detect only single-wire or single-lead defects, such as a single wire with too much sag or a single open electrical pathway in the package. Conventional capacitive test methodologies cannot detect multiple defective connections in the same grouping of electrical connections, such as power lines where many wires are connected together at the same potential and any one of the wires can be defective.